10 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Zorro (21) - serial animowany prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zimowanki 9.05 Przygody Skippy (14/26) 9.30 Studio Pingwin 10.00 Milagros (107/200) - serial prod. włoskiej 10.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.05 Europejskie ABC: Instytucje Unii Europejskiej 11.10 Oświatowe informacje. Reforma edukacji: Wychowanie w zreformowanej szkole 11.25 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią: Razem czy osobno 11.35 Zapomniane pracownie: Kowalstwo 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Dylematy hodowców krów 12.50 Klan (179) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.15 Świat wierzeń religijnych (5): Obrzędy cerkwi prawosławnej - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 English and arts: Sztuka urządzania przyjęć (2) (powt.) 13.45 Wizyta domowa 13.50 Pacjent - magazyn ubezpieczeń zdrowotnych 14.00 Kwitnące okienko: Tulipan 14.10 Koło Błażeja 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial prod. australijskiej 15.05 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (784) - ser. prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (181) - telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.29 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.30 NATO bez ograniczeń 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Puchacz i kotka - kom. obycz. prod. USA (1970) 21.45 Jaka emerytura 21.55 W centrum uwagi 22.10 Kronika kryminalna 22.35 Witold Lutosławski: Zrywanie łańcuchów 23.05 Życie na pointach 23.30 Wiadomości 23.42 Sport 23.45 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 0.25 Dzikie tango, legenda Tanguito - film fabularny prod. argentyńsko-hiszpańskiej (1993) 2.25 Kompozytorzy: Piotr Czajkowski (powt.) 2.35 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu: Motet, technika imitacyjna (powt.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (97): Zniknięcie Agaty - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.00 Świat kobiet 0-70035277 9.35 Krok za krokiem - serial prod. USA 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.30 Obrońcy (13) - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (10) - serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 11.50 Zimowy przekładaniec 12.25 Naprawdę jaka jesteś - pr. rozrywkowy 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Za głosem serca (1/13) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 14.15 Wieczór z Kabaretem OT.TO (powt.) 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (39) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Jeden na jeden: Witold Zagórski 17.00 Program lokalny 17.20 Studio sport: Mecz Polska - Finlandia 18.20 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 19.30 Po rozum do głowy 20.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 20.20 Reportaż 20.50 Studio sport: Mecz Anglia - Francja 21.50 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 22.55 Panorama 23.07 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Świadkowie XX wieku w tym: Jestem ze Szczecina - Ich bin aus Stetin - film dok. Stanisława Kuźnika 24.00 Wieczór artystyczny: Księżycowe Pierroty i nocne Kolombiny, czyli Farandola Montmartru 0.55 Sport-telegram 1.00 Peter Gunn - serial prod. USA 1.50 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Kudłaczek - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 08.45 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) A propos kultury - serial dokumentalny 11.15 (WP) Człowiek i przyroda - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Victoria - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Karate Kid 2 (The Karate Kid 2) - film karate, USA 1986, reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Ralph Macchio, Noriyuki Morita, Nobu McCarthy, Danny Kamekona (113 min) 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Gość Siódemki 16.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Kronika 17.20 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Mój dom leży nad morzem 18.00 Morskie tradycje Koszalina 18.35 Pół godzinki z Tobą: Show Dance '99 19.00 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 19.30 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Koty i psy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Victoria - reportaż 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Mozart (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1982, reż. Marcel Bluwal 23.30 (WP) Aktualności europejskie Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Batman (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (99) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (638) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (59) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996 12.30 Graczykowie (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (28) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (79) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90 16.45 Na południe (Due South) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 17.45 Życie jak poker (38) - telenowela, Polska 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (222) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (60) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 20.00 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.55 Tok Szok w Polsacie 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Graczykowie (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 00.00 Bad Company - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 03.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (84) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Łebski Harry (42) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.35 Conan (32) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Esmeralda (115) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Złota klatka (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.50 Rozwinąć skrzydła (13) - telenowela, 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 13.30 Maria Izabela (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (84) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (32) - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (46) serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (44) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pacific Drive (236) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda (116) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (41) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.00 Melrose Place (100) - ser. obycz. USA 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Brian Show - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (41) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Historia kołem się toczy 8.00 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 8.20 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 8.30 Hrabia Kaczula (19/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Wertep - reportaż 9.30 Królewskie sny (8/8) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.45 Stasiek Wielanek: Apasz - koncert (powt.) 11.30 Sztuka organomistrzowska (2): Organy św. Mikołaja w Gdańsku 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Magazyn parlamentarny (powt.) 12.30 Klan (177) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 13.05 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) (powt.) 13.30 Oto Polska (powt.) 14.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów (propozycje) (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Dialogi z przeszłością 16.00 Klan (177) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień dziewiąty 16.30 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej rodzinny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Janosik (6/13): Worek talarów - serial prod. polskiej 18.55 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pies, kot i... (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Reżyser miesiąca: Ostatni prom - dramat prod. polskiej (1989) 21.30 Grand Prix w tańcach latynoamerykańskich 22.00 Obrazy dziecięcych lat - film dokum. 22.20 Cysterskie namioty, albo wizja świata - reportaż 22.55 Panorama 23.07 Prognoza pogody 23.10 W centrum uwagi 23.25 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 23.55 Premierzy - program publicystyczny 0.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Pies, kot i... (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.26 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Janosik (6/13): Worek talarów - serial prod. polskiej 2.15 Jabłonowskie zapusty - reportaż 2.30 Panorama 2.43 Prognoza pogody 2.45 Reportaż 3.05 Reżyser miesiąca: Ostatni prom - dramat prod. polskiej (1989) 4.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień dziewiąty 4.30 Grand Prix w tańcach latynoamerykańskich 5.00 Obrazy dziecięcych lat - film dokum. 5.35 Klan (177) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 6.45 Panteon 7.00 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 8.00 Nasz sklep 8.15 Naszym okiem - magazyn plotek 8.20 City (275).. serial, USA 8.45 Lekarz domowy - ser. kom. Hiszpania 9.45 Diabelska miłość (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Z ostatniej chwili (31) .. serial, USA 10.20 Opowieści z palmowego miasta (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża (27) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 12.10 Nie ma jak w domu (102) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 12.35 Nasz sklep 13.05 Loving (149) - serial, USA 13.35 Horoskop na dziś 13.40 City (276) .. serial, USA . 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie (119) - serial prod. USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka.. propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu (103) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informocje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (28) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 16.55 Diabelska miłość (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili (32) - serial, USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie (4) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Krwawe rozwiązanie - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.45 Uśmiech losu «9) - ser. obycz. USA 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 Wytrych damski - talk show 23.20 Horoskop na jutro 23.25 Kino wspomnień: Paryskie niebo - film obyczajowy, Francja 0.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker 09.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.05 Braterstwo broni (Brotherhood of the Gun) - western, USA 1991 11.40 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Karnawały świata: Kraina porannej ciszy - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00-22.35 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 21.45 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.45 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 23.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 00.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.45 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.30 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 02.20 City Life - serial obyczajowy Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (54) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (80) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Shogun (3) - serial przygodowy (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (62) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (644) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (77) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (116) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (82) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81 18.25 Grace w opałach (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 19.00 Micaela (78) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Central Park West (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.00 Wojownik z zaświatów (Ghost Warrior/Swordkill) - film fantastyczny, USA 1986 22.45 Laserowa misja (Laser Mission) - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 1989 00.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim.(*) 7.20 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn (*) 8.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show (*) 8.30 Kraina Kongo Bongo - film animowany 8.55 Pontiakiem na księżyc - film obyczajowy, USA 10.45 Simisola - angielskI film detektywistyczny 12.30 Reflektor - magazyn 13.30 Niezamężna kobieta - dramat psychologiczny, USA 15.30 Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Blake i Mortimer - film anim. 17.35 Kraina Kongo Bongo - film animowany 18.00 Nie przegap (*) 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show (*) 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 Człowiek z przyszłości - film sf., USA 21.30 Beavis i Butt-head - film animowany 21.55 Manga Macross Plus - film animowany 22.45 Superdeser: Ulica Tandetna - serial animowany 23.40 Księga wielkich życzeń - polski dramat psychologiczny 1.15 W pogoni za Amy - komedia, USA 3.05 Człowiek, który zabił Lwa Trockiego - film dokumentalny 4.40 Poradnik matrymonialny - polska komedia obyczajowa 6.00 Sposób na poczęcie - film dokumentalny (*) program nie kodowany Wizja 1 07.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 13.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial, Australia 1998 15.00 Prawo ziemi - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serial 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Razem raźniej - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 20.30 Nie ma to jak siostra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989 21.00 Uzda dla jędzy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Sezon w czyśćcu (A Season in Purgatory) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. David Greene, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Patrick Dempsey, Sherilyn Fenn, Craig Sheffer (90 min) 23.30 Krzywdy i tajemnice (When Secrets Kill) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Roxanne Hart, Gregory Harrison, Lacey Chabert, Timothy Busfield (100 min) 01.10 Zapis zbrodni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman (84 min) 02.40 Dobre życie (La buena vida) - komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 1996, reż. David Trueba, wyk. Fernando Ramallo, Lucia Jimenez, Luis Cuenca, Isabel Otero (107 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 08.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 08.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 09.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.35 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Cykl Nieznana Skandynawia: Made in Finland - to brzmi dumnie - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 1998 12.40 Norwegowie - film dokumentalny, Norewegia 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Skansen - podróż po Szwecji - film krajoznawczy, Szwecja 1998 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 16.00 Gotta Channel - srebrna autostrada - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Koncerty, relacje z planów filmowych 17.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 18.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 18.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 19.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 19.30 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 20.00 Dixiland (2-ost.) - koncert 21.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Happy End - komedia, Francja 1991, reż. Michael Leviant, wyk. Mireille Perrier, Paul Crauchet, Benoit Regent, Olivia Capeta (90 min) 23.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja ATV 06.00 Moje ciało - magazyn 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 10.30 Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Pago Pago - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 20.30 Josepha - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1981, reż. Christopher Frank, wyk. Miou-Miou, Claude Brasseur, Bruno Cremer, Catherine Allegret (114 min) 22.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.00 Różowa seria - serial erotyczny 01.00 Krzyk sowy (Le cri du hibou) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1987, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Christophe Malavoy, Mathilda May, Jacques Penot, Virginia Thevenet (102 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Rodzina Połanieckich (1/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 12.20 W oblężeniu (I sette di Marsa Matruk) - film wojenny, Włochy 1970, reż. Mario Siciliano, wyk. Ivan Rassimov, Monica Strebel, Kirk Morris, Al Landy (95 min) 13.55 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 15.20 Ostatnia misja - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1991, reż. Ted Kaplan, wyk. Frank Zagarino, Mark Gregory (95 min) 16.55 Przygody zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 17.35 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 18.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.15 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 18.50 Dobry wybór - reportaż 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Rebecca De Mornay, Ron Silver, Jonathan Banks (95 min) 21.35 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 22.05 Nieznani żołnierze (Unknown Soldiers) - film wojenny, Włochy 1994, reż. Alan Ford, wyk. Martin Balsam, Andrea Prodan, Angelo Orlando (87 min) 23.35 Radio na żywo Nasza TV TeDe 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.25 Horoskop na dziś 09.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.20 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 11.05 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 11.25 City - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.20 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.00 Horoskop na dzś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.35 City - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady - magazyn studia AGNES 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Markus Fisher 21.45 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.55 Wytrych damski - talk show 23.20 Horoskop na jutro 23.25 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Paryskie niebo (Le ciel de Paris) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1991, reż. Michel Bena, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Marc Fourastie, Paul Blain, Tanya Lopert (90 min) 00.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.55 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej